1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rehabilitation device, and more particularly to a rehabilitation device for arms that is interesting and rehabilitative.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With improvements of technology, when disease or accidents reduce mobility, rehabilitation can aid recover. Conventional rehabilitation devices are mechanical structures and linkage shafts to simulate exercise dynamics and patients can exercise and train their body by the conventional rehabilitation devices.
Although the conventional rehabilitation devices can provide a rehabilitation effect for patients, the conventional rehabilitation devices only provide a single function and lack versatility of use. Thus, causing boredom or frustration, so detracting from exercise.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a rehabilitation device for arms to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.